This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A remote data collection demonstration was conducted in Amsterdam as part of the Protein Crystallography Europe Conference. Participants were shown how remote users can screen and collect data on the SSRL beam lines using the extensive automation that has been developed at the Resource and the Stanford Auto-Mounter (SAM) system.